Sapphire Star: A Way Back Home (Chapter 2)
by Flash1128
Summary: Two knights and a cleric are shot into the future from the medieval fantasy year of 1601, And are tasked with recovering the pieces of a broken black hole from across the solar system in a quest to go back home.


Regaining his composure and being treated by the scientists, Rikonin sat on a small hammock lost in thought about where he was, How he got there, And why he was there. There was no way that in one moment, He was ripped away from everything he knew about his life and was taken into a completely new world filled with things he'd never seen before. It was too confusing to be seen as reality. If he were to go back to his time and tell his friends, Family, And even the Courts Kingdom about this, They would laugh in his face and call him crazy. Rikonin himself would think the same way if he wasn't in this situation, But he felt like it was just his luck.

Being the 2nd best fireteam commander in his Paladin Fleet, Rikonin knew just how important he was to the Courts Kingdom Knights Guild, Or CKKG. Being pulled into a situation like this felt natural to someone like him. Always being called second best and good but not great. Was this a punishment for not being the ideal warrior he always sought after? Or was this a final opportunity to prove he could hold his own no matter what challenges he faced? He shook his head, Clearing his mind of these thoughts before noticing Coden walking over to where he was sitting.

"You don't look so hot for someone who's not even hurt."

Coden teased him, Rikonin scoffing and turning away. Sitting down next to the high ranking Knight, Coden handed him a water bottle with a smirk as he adjusted his coat. Rikonin bumped his shoulder with his fist, Thanking him for the water non-verbally before beginning to drink.

"You don't seem to be very talkative, Kid. You're definitely thinking alot, But holding onto thoughts isn't the best way to express them. You should probably, Y'know, Speak about your feelings. Not that somebody like you would know how to do that, But-"

"Shut up."

Rikonin interrupted, His voice young and his tone harsh compared to Codens gruff but soft speak. Raising an eyebrow, Coden leaned forward a little, An expression of confusion on his face as he recalled what Rikonin just said. Nobody in COSA ever told off anybody-Especially Coden-Like that. Rikonin was a brave knight, But Coden took this as a showing of stupidity.

"What?" Coden's voice deepened, But Rikonin's didn't change.

"You heard me. I'm tired of you always berating me for answers to questions you haven't asked. I'm not in the mood for talking, So shut up and leave me alone."

Coden shoved Rikonin's shoulder once, Then did it again as the scientist smirked. A part of him was impressed that Rikonin would say things like this to someone like him, But he didn't care. As far as he knew, Nobody talked down to him.

"And what are you gonna do if i don't, Knight boy? Huh? Where's your legendary sword and shield? Where's the princess you gotta save?"

Coden teased, The knight gritting his teeth before grabbing Coden by the collar of his shirt and pinning him to a wall. His eyes were glaring purple daggers into Coden's heart, And those daggers stung fear into the man's body. An emotion he hadn't felt in nearly 8 years.

"I don't need my sword to break your neck, And i

don't need a princess to do even worse than that. Test me again and you'll be a corpse."

Rikonin threatened, Dropping him as Coden wiped his coat down, Walking past him with a chuckle and exiting the room. Rikonin sat back down, Finishing the water before tossing it away and going back to thinking. After what he'd been through in the past hour, He needed time alone.

Vio was two rooms down from where the incident happened, Speaking to Tenru about the experiment and his guaranteed removal from COSA.

"Look, Buddy. I gave you one shot and you couldn't hit it. Opportunity after opportunity after opportunity and you still can't get anything done. Besides being comic relief, What are you good for?"

Vio questioned, Tossing away a cigarette and crossing her arms. Tenru stood in front of her, His hands pocketed and his gaze saddened as his blue eyes looked at Vio with a seemingly pleading expression.

"Vio, Please, Give me one more chance. Every time I mess something up, It's either something happens within the experiment out of my control, Or somebody else fucks it up for me. It's never my fault, Just...I…"

"Just admit you don't know what you're doing and I'll let you off easy, Kid."

Tenru seemed shocked by how she replied. After 6 years of being in this field, All this time, Did Tenru really not know what he was doing? All of these mishaps and failed experiments couldn't have been his doing, But the thought crossed his mind and stuck there for the entire conversation onward.

"...I…..I really…" Tenru was at a loss for words, Coming to the slow realization that all this time, He was just some clueless kid with dreams that would stay just that; Dreams. Taking off his lab coat and ID, Tenru sat it down on a countertop next to Vio before exiting the building silently. He lost his career, His dignity, And whatever chances he had to prove himself in one moment. For Tenru, It was over. Everything was over.

"Your boyfriend's getting worked up in the other room. Might wanna calm him down before he 'breaks my neck'." Coden would say, Passing by Vio and walking outside.

"Hey! He's not my boyfriend, We just met him an hour ago!" Vio yelled out, A blush growing on her cheeks as she crossed her arms, Going off to check on Rikonin. The knight sat alone in his room, His eyes closed and his foot tapping as he spent his time thinking about his situation.

"Hey, Kid...You alright? Coden told me you got all worked up." Vio spoke, Sitting down next to him as Rikonin sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Motherfucker decided to push me after offering me water, So I told him i would-"

"Break his neck, Right?" Vio giggled, Leaning forward a little to look at Rikonin.

"…..I'm sorry for being so harsh and quiet. I'm not used to this place, Or anybody in it. I'm..Afraid. Afraid of everything that could come with this world. Afraid of what the people I care about will think of me if I ever go home. I've always been scared of the unknown, But this...This is more than that. My life could be on the line here, I could-"

Vio put a hand on his shoulder, Giving a soft and sincere smile as she tried to comfort the fearful knight. A part of her understood how he felt, But that was because of something that happened to her in her past. However, That was to be taken lightly now that it was long forgotten from her mind.

"Hey, Kid, Calm down. It's ok. We-Well mostly Tenru-Caused this whole situation to happen by bringing you here. If anything, It's our fault for not taking better care of you….You'll be ok, I promise."

Vio spoke, Rikonin leaning on her side as she began to rub his shoulder.

"You should sleep for now. I'm sure that once Coden comes back, We should be able to make a plan for you, Kid."

"Hey, Uh, V?"

Coden's voice called out, Vio letting go of Rikonin and getting up before walking over to the front door. Peeking outside, Vio's eyes widened as something she thought about earlier turned out to be true.

Rikonin wasn't the only one who came through that portal.

On the ground was a girl wearing a blue and white cleric robe with sky blue eyes, Creamy skin, And short brown hair. Next to her slowly stood a boy with black and red paladin armor and dark skin, Alongside green eyes and a tattered black scarf. Next to them was a large sword with a black hilt, Colored purple on one side and black on the other. Coden helped up the girl as the boy got up on his own, Shoving Coden back with one hand as the girl held her head.

"Don't touch her."

He commanded, Holding onto the girl as she eventually came to her senses.

"Ugh...Sen?"

Rikonin came outside as well, His eyes widening as he ran over to the two, Hugging them both tightly.

"Sen! Alo! You're both here!"

He exclaimed, Vio sighing and crossing her arms as well as Coden. Great, More complications…..


End file.
